An electronic computing and communication system may include one or more communicating and computing elements, which may, in the course of communicating and computing, generate event information, which may indicate an abnormal operating condition, such as a failure, which may affect one or more elements of the electronic computing and communication system, such as a service. Accordingly, a method and apparatus for automated electronic computing and communication system event analysis and management may be advantageous.